Shattered Ones
by Chaotic Intentions
Summary: She knew she wasn't the strongest kunoichi, but she was well on her way to becoming one.


_A/N: Hello! This is basically just a collection of little moments that really should have happened, or that happened and I'm expanding upon._

_There will be spoilers, and this is the only time I'm warning because, honestly, I'll forget. There will be no specific length; I'm basically just going to write whatever comes to mind, whether it's a few sentences or pages long._

_Also, not all the instances in the chapter will be related unless I have the inspiration to, like in this chapter._

**Shattered Ones: **_**Part One**_

She made a promise that she would protect them – _the both of them_ – and the cloud of poisonous smoke that surrounded her would not hinder her from her goal.

All she could think about was the painful tug-of-war game she was in the middle of between Chiyo and Sasori, and her slipping consciousness.

Still, her hand made its way to her weapon pouch, to her stash of paper bombs. _"I…can't die…in a place like this!"_

The explosion was deafening in her ear, but it did the job. The clouds of smoke were pushed away, and the binds Sasori had on her ripped away.

Her body flew into the air, and the old woman caught her, protecting her from a nasty landing. She heard Chiyo try to talk to her, but she didn't hear her words clearly. Instead, her ears were straining to hear the Sasori's words instead.

"Not bad,"

* * *

Only a few times during the fight did Sakura let her mind wander. Mostly when she was near death did she think of her parents, Tsunade-sama, Naruto, and Ino.

Only twice did she think about Sasuke: once when Orochimaru was mentioned, and again during the fight against the puppet of the Third Kazekage.

She would hit the chunks of Iron Sand, sending them into the ceiling and sides of the cave. It was satisfactory, watching the rubble fall around her, knowing it was because of _her_ strength.

With a wild grin on her face, she wondered what Sasuke would think of her now; her acquired abilities that let her _do_ something instead of hiding behind a stronger team member, waiting for the battle to end.

Because she was now a strong kunoichi in her own right – she was faring against an _Akatsuki_ member, damnit!

* * *

She was lost in her own world as she walked beside Chiyo's body into the village. Her hands were clenched at her sides as she unconsciously kept the same pace as the shinobi who carried the body, as to not bump into either of them.

It was hard, losing someone who became so important to her so fast, and have her leave just as quick.

Her words of praise still rang in her head, and it was taking all of her will power to push away the tears that were threatening to fall. She now had someone else to grow stronger for, to fight for.

"Sakura," She lifted her head in surprise at the voice, and the fact that they all had stopped moving, even her. Ebizo was at her side, a withering smile on his face. "Nee-chan must've really liked you." He put a comforting hand on her forearm.

"She's created a vast amount of poisons, most of which are written down. If you'd like, I'll send them to you. In exchange, this old man will write down some stories of the old days."

She didn't take notice of the wide eyes of those around her; she didn't know of how much the Honorable Siblings disliked foreign shinobi.

Even so, a wide smile stretched on her lips as she placed her hand on Ebizo's.

"I'd be honored, Ebizo-jiisama,"

* * *

Sometime between Sakura's return to the village from Suna and her return from Orochimaru's hideout, Team Gai began a new training regimen. They were able to figure out how to re-create the clones the Akatsuki used on them, and began using it as an exercise, one many of the other shinobi had picked up on.

In regards to teams, usually two would train with their clones at a time, so incase the need arose, a team mate could help destroy the clone.

In an effort to not get caught up in Gai's competitive ideas with the clones – he'd found a way to program the clones to do other things, such as push-ups and running around the village – Neji and Tenten asked Sakura to train with them.

Neji and Tenten went first, to allow Sakura to see what it was like, and in a moment of distraction, Tenten suffered a deep cut due to a windmill shuriken. Cursing herself for letting her guard down, Tenten motioned for Sakura to help her out to prevent further injury.

Sakura smirked, before disappearing. Tenten looked all around her, wondering where the pinkette could've gone. Suddenly, she saw her clone being pulled into the ground, only her head being visible above ground. As soon as Sakura made her way from the dirt and Tenten finished off her clone did they notice four very distinct bodies hurdling towards them.

Sakura shuddered at the sight of two Gai's and two Lee's, Neji cursed his luck, and Tenten panicked, gripping the other girl's shoulder.

"_Please_ do that disappearing thing!" Laughing, the two kunoichi vanished beneath ground, leaving only Neji and his clone.

"Oi, Neji! You're just in time for our second set of 1000 laps around the village!" The Hyuuga considered letting his guard down against his clone in order to let it decapitate him, and then maybe Gai would leave him alone.


End file.
